Brother Bear 3
by Reylene
Summary: This is how i picture Brother Bear 3, where Nita and Kenai have a daughter name Kini and well you'll just have to read to see what else happens! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Ok apperently this story its about Kenai and Nita's daughter Kini and well shes a bear cub but she really doesn't realize what been a bear is or how fun it is to be a bear and so she thinks been a human is more easier and happier so she wished to be one and so what she is about to learn is to be a human and she has to realize if she wants to be a human or a bear. Her dad is decided to teach her everything she will miss as a bear so at the end she will answer to herself if she wants to be a human or bear.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this is a story about the movies Brother Bear. I am a big fan of them and I decided to write like a cute story it could even be Brother Bear 3 lol well I hope u guys enjoy it and ur going to see the characters of the first one and maybe new ones ;) enjoy.**

**After Kenai and Nita's wedding they all said goodbye to Nita's family and the family of bears made their way to the Salmon run their new home. Once they settle in well Nita didn't know the first thing about been a bear so Koda and Kenai will teach her. After a few weeks of teaching her Nita finally learned to be a bear and so she knew everything I think it was time for Kenai and Nita to have their honey moon and so Koda had to stay with Tug and Hoonah. So the happy couple went to the berries place and they had a big happy time lots of love. 4 days pass and they came back and Koda was happy to see them, it's been like 3 weeks and the family having a lot fun but then Nita started feeling sick and then she went to Innoko and she put a spell on Nita so she can understand her "Now what's wrong girl?" asked Innoko "well I been feeling kind of sick lately and a lot hungry too" replied Nita "hmm well you did gained a little weight there, you need to stop with the fish girl" joked Innoko. Nita got a shocking face because she was getting fat "girl ur pregnant" said Innoko Nita put another face in shock and then a big smile "Thank you Innoko" said Nita. She run all the way to the salmon run and when she saw Kenai she jumped on him "whoa Nita so how did it go?" asked Kenai " I have some big news" reply Nita " well then what is it?" asked Kenai, Nita put a big smile "I'm pregnant" said Nita. Kenai face turn into a big jaw open and then he jumped and run all around the salmon run yelling that he was going to be a father and everybody cheered and Koda was happy he was going to have a little niece or nephew. After that news Kenai and Koda and everybody kept a big eye on Nita taking care her and get whatever she needed after the days passing Nita's belly growing bigger Kenai and Koda will talk to the belly. It's been 6 months already and the bears where having lunch and suddenly Nita screamed a big Oh and Kenai rushed to her "Nita what's wrong?" asked Kenai "The baby is cub is coming?" said Nita "oh the cub is coming it's okay everybody the cub is coming…"Kenai said all relax and then " THE CUB IS COMING!" yelled Kenai and everybody panicked but Hoonah took Nita to a cave and all the girl bears gathered to help and they kept the guys outside. Tug, Koda, and Kenai waited outside " aaa why is it taking so long" said Kenai walking around in circle " Kenai it's just been 3 minutes" added Koda, Kenai turn to him with a mad face and kept going in circles "jaja don't worry little Koda he is just nervous, every time a guy is going to be a father for the first time they get very nervous like that jaja" said tug and they waited and waited, until finally they all hear a baby's crying. "Come on in Kenai" said Hoonah and Kenai climbed to the cave and walked inside very slowly he saw Nita laying down and Nita turn to see Kenai and he got closer and he looked down and saw this beautiful little gold brown girl cub and he laid next to Nita and they both saw their baby trying to get near to Nita " she's beautiful" said Kenai " she is I think she looks like you" added Nita "I think she looks like you, what we name her?" asked Kenai "mm I don't know what do you think" asked Nita " I thing Kini fits her" said Kenai " I agreed our little Kini" said Nita and the couple nuzzle. Then Koda came in slowly and they turn around to see "Koda come meet your niece" said Kenai and Koda rush to his little niece and so he jumped on top of Kenai and saw her "wow she's very pretty I hate to say it but she looks like Kenai jaja" laughed Koda and Nits joined in the laugh Kenai just put a face. Everybody went in to meet the new member of the family and they all agreed she is the most beautiful baby cub ever and that for sure she looked like Kenai. Then it was finally for the family to rest.**

**There's more coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so since I barely though about this story I'm not really sure yet how I want the story to go to so whatever pops in my mind ill write and just hope u guys like. Ok in this others chapters is when Kini starts growing and well she's learning about her skills as a bear and more important about her parents past.**

**P.S. I might add something's from the first 2 movies okay so just pretend u didn't see those parts in the movies Lmao XD**

Ok it's been a couple of days and Kini finally could open her eyes and well it was time to show her around the Salmon run so Nita carried her outside alongside Kenai and Koda. Since she was a baby cub she was excited and very excited to meet her home (Playing "Welcome" song) so everybody showed her how they catch fish and just play around, cubs jumping and playing tag and even sliding from a big slide, Kenai and Koda go and play and Nita stays with Kini in the water and so Nita grabbed her by her paws and help her skip around the water and Kini liked she couldn't stop laughing and she gave her mom a big hug. Later come Kenai and Koda with a big fish for dinner and finally it was time to tell stories and all the bears gathered Nita and Kenai laid down and Nita put Kini on Kenai's paws and they began to tell stories. After some great stories Tug threw Nita the fish so she can tell something great that happen to her and since this was her first time playing this, "well I had a big experience as a bear and still learning, but I also found the love of my life Kenai and we both share a beautiful precious gift, our baby, Kini" said Nita and everybody cheered for them and Kenai and Nita nuzzle noses and then they nuzzle little Kini which she fell asleep. So the family decided to go to their cave and rest. Again a few more days past and Kini was learning how to talk and walk on both her 4 legs and even stand up in 2 feet. Then one day Kenai and Nita were going out for some dinner and they left Koda in charge of Kini so Koda took Kini out to Salmon run and they met with Tug, Koda went to play around the water and he without noticing Kini wanted to play too so she walked and she was gonna put her paws in the deep size which she didn't know and she still did and when she went in she could swim and keep herself up so she started plashing and even screaming and everybody heard and Koda run and Tug did too that he jumped in the water and he catch Kini and took her out of the water " Kini? Are you okay Kini?" asked Koda all worried, Kini cough water and open her eyes and saw Tug next to her and she hugged him "I'm ok" said Kini and everybody was relief "uff that was a close one Koda you should be more careful she still so little to be alone" warned Tug to Koda "I'm sorry it won't happen again I promise to take care of her with my life." Said Koda "Good little Koda now here's the thing nothing happen here so we don't have to tell Kenai and Nita okay?" said Tug and everybody agreed. Koda took Kini back to their cave and he laid next to her "I'm sorry Kini I shouldn't of been more careful" said Koda Kini smiled at him and nuzzle with him "it's okay uncle Koda" said Kini and they smile at each other. Kenai and Nita came back from their trip and brought dinner but when they went inside both the kids were asleep. So they also went too laid with them and they went to sleep. The next morning Kenai and Kini were playing around she jumped on him and grab him the ear and just play around then Nita came in to join the fun so they decided to go out walking in the woods, Koda wanted to play with some friends and so the family went to walk and on the way they saw Rutt and Tuke with their family and this the first time they see Kini a little bit of grown up and they just made her laugh a lot and they kept on walking they even saw the raccoons which again threw a pinecone to Kenai and Kini laughed they all did. It's been 3 years now and Kini was 3 and all big she can talk, walk, stand, and even pick some berries on her own and she loved to play with her family especially her dad. But one thing that got her traumatized was the water she tried her very best not to get near it or let her parents knew about it because she still remember about her uncle Koda. Everything was going with the whole family but then Kini kind of felt something missing on her like some days she will feel different like not a bear and when her parents told her about humans and their sticks and they hunt animals she didn't really hate she kind of though it could have been cool to be human. She made new friends and every time they hang around she will always mention that it would be cool to be human but everybody though she was weird because they kill and she liked them. That's where she started losing some friends. Every night she will look up in the sky to see the spirits and sometimes wishing to know why she feels something is missing. Then one day she was hanging with her Uncle Koda and she wanted to tell him "Uncle Koda are you afraid of humans?" asked Kini "well umm yea just a little still" added Koda "I don't know but sometimes I feel like I want to be one you know I actually think they are very cool" said Kini "well you are kind of one I mean your parents use to be humans before.. Ups" said Koda, when Kini heard that from him she was in shocked "what do you mean they use too?"Asked Kini, Koda was just scared and kept quiet so Kini run to her cave and saw her parents "Papa, Mama did you guys use to be humans?"Asked Kini both Kenai and Nita in surprise faces "How did you find out?" asked Nita "that doesn't matter just answer the question" said Kini "yes we use to be humans but we decided to be bears because…" said Kenai " Because why papa?"Asked Kini and they all sat down and Kenai explain the whole story about Koda and his mother and Nita and him and when he was finish Kini looked like she was about to cry but she felt like lied or betrayed "so your saying that u killed Uncle Koda mother and that you guys were humans and…" said Kini " I don't believe this I mean I don't really like been a bear, I mean why could we be humans and even Koda, been a bear its hard I barely can climb trees all we eat is berries or fish but I can't even catch fish I don't like being a bear I rather be a human why did you guys do this why….I HATE YOU!"Yelled Kini and she run away. Both Kenai and Nita were broken they want to let her calm down. Kini run and run all the way to the top of the mountain and she just looked up in the sky and saw the rainbow of the spirits and she asked her spirits and even her uncle Sitka that she wanted to be a human and she bend her head down and then out of nowhere she saw the lights going down to the mountain and saw a light and she step inside of it and she was been lifted and another bright light happen and then boom Kini was turn into a human girl. When she opens her eyes she saw she was a human she had a very long black hair, brown eyes, and yellow clothes like her fur use to be and she was amazed and happy. Back in the cave Koda, Kenai, and Nita saw the very bright lights "Kini" whispered Kenai "Koda come on lets go, Nita please stay here I promise ill bring our little girl back and safe" said Kenai "I know you will I love you Kenai and hurry" said Nita they smile at each other and nuzzle noses and then Koda and Kenai run to the mountains. Kini was still checking her out and she walked very slowly so she won't fell on her two legs and then she said she will go to the village where her mom use to live and meet her grandfather and she started to walk and then she heard some noises coming close to her and boom Kenai and Koda jump in back of her and she turns fast and sees them "papa?" whisper Kini then Kenai roar and looked like confused like he saw her before and he looked her on the eyes and that's where he realize that it was Kini "papa please let me go I want this I want to meet my grandpa" said Kini and she kept on walking and Kenai was sad that even let some tears down but no he was going to follow her but alone so he order Koda to Nita and to take care of her and he did and so Kenai followed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Village**

Kini kept on walking until she knew she was getting closer to the village, she was never around humans so she was kind of scared especially of all the stories they said about them. So she took a deep breath and kept on walking. Then she saw the village and she went in a lot of the villagers just stare at her and whisper behind her back and then she saw some ladies fighting for some clothes "excuse me umm it's the chief here?" asked Kini the ladies looked at her weird "umm Nita's father?" then she said "a him yes he's here but his daughter is not she was turn into a bear" lady in pink "Yea I'm her daughter Kini" said Kini and everybody with big mouths open and Kini looked around "Your Nita's daughter how? I mean we are her aunts so that makes you our little niece but if your father is a bear and your mom too then why are u a human little and not a bear cup" asked the blue lady and before Kini can answer the chief came "what is going on here?" he asked "Sir this little girl came from the forest she claims to come from the Nita she's Kenai and Nita's daughter" a guy said. The great chief looked at Kini and he notice some looks from Nita so it must be Nita's daughter "come with me" he said and Kini followed, he took her to his tent and Kini was surprise to see all his stuff "So you are Kini my granddaughter? I'm your grandfather" he said Kini put a big smile and she run to hug his grandfather and he hugged her back "but how are u a human?"he asked "well I didn't want to be a bear anymore and I wanted to meet you grandfather so I asked the spirits and they listen" said Kini "does Nita and you father know this and that you're here"? he said "well my dad knows about my human transformation and mom doesn't" said Kini "I'm sure she's worried about you" he said "please grandfather don't take me back I want to be here with you and human please" she pleaded "if this is what makes you happy its fine you can stay and I'll get to meet you more" he smiled and they hugged. They finally went out and the chief introduce his granddaughter and from all the way in back in the forest Kenai saw his daughter and saw her happy and so he knew this is what she wanted so he took off all sad. A few days past and everybody got to know Kini and she got to know about humans they though her canoeing, fish like human does, and more stuff back in the salmon run Kenai and Nita weren't their self's they were sad for his little girl not been there even the rest of the bears. Sometimes Kini will turn around to the forest and she the trees and animals running around and that her miss her family. One day her grandfather gave her a necklace that Nita had when she was little and he wanted her to have now and Kini loved it and she hugged him and then the her grandfather gave her a necklace that Nita had when she was little and he wanted her to have now and Kini loved it and she hugged him and then they hear the people yelling and they go outside and they see some villagers coming to the village and its Adka Nita's ex fiancée but Kini didn't know that and he came to the village to stay and her grandfather greet them "welcome my friends to your new home" said the chief "it's great to be back" said Adka then he sees Kini "This is my granddaughter Kini" said the chief "Granddaughter? But didn't Nita become a bear and she's human and where is Nita" Adka asking "I'm afraid she's still a bear and it's a long story but please come and get some rest" said the chief and they walked and Kini smiled at Adka. Back with Adka in his tent "I still don't forgive Nita for leaving for that dumb bear and I said they will pay" said Adka " wait their daughter that's it she's their weakness so I can get my revenge on them they will pay I just need to make friends with a little brat cub" said Adka, Kini was in her tent and she was observing her human and body and she liked it but she missed her bear body and she missed her family and every night she will look up in the lights of the spirits and outside of her tent in the forest Kenai was there checking she was ok he will come every night to check on her and he also looked up. The next morning everybody got and they wanted some fish and Adka offer himself to get it and he asked Kini if she wanted to come and she agreed. They go get the boats and Adka teaches Kini how to drive it and she had fun with him she even liked him. "I'm glad were friends Adka your very nice to me thank you" said Kini "no problem I'm glad were friends also were going to be the best" said Adka and they hug. The last couple of days Kini and Adka will hang out all the time and learn new things and just be friends. Adka had a terrible idea for all this he was just playing because he had plan that since Kini is still a bear that he will hunt her and kill her. So one night he threw all the fish away and destroy some stuff and the next morning everybody came out side and they looked at all the mess and they were mad and they began to argue and then Kini and her grandfather come and they try to keep everyone calm " Everybody please lets be calm about this" said the chief "look at this half the village is destroy and there no fish left" yelled a villager "Im pretty sure some animal came in at night and did this" said the chief "you know what I think" said a voice and from the crowd came out Adka "I think all this was made because of the girl" he said pointing at Kini and everybody looked at her and she was surprise "she comes from a family of bears, and how can we make sure if shes truly changed I mean all this was made from a bear and no other bear will there to come in here unless he made friends with everyone and earned their trust" yelled Adka "I didn't do it I'll never do this especially to the people who help me all I ever wanted was to be a human" said Kini "I thought we were friends Kini but it looks we are not… I say we hunt her until she kills one of us" yelled Adka and from the forest Kenai was hearing and seeing everything and everybody got their sticks and they were going to Kini and she was scared and her grandfather got in front of her "no, you are not touching my granddaughter I trust her" he said but they push him away and Kini screamed and run and she still knew how to climb trees so she climbed one and she screamed and Kenai heard and he run to the village and he roar and he saw Kini in the tree "Papa?"said Kini and Kenai run to the tree and he got on his 2 legs and Kini jumped on his back and Kenai roar and he run into a mountain and he put Kini down and she started to climb and Kenai looked back at the chief "Run" he yelled and Kenai started climbing and everybody still went for them and then they see them on top and Kenai saw his daughter having difficulties going up and so he grabbed her by her hood and put her up and then Adka threw his Stick and it hit Kenai on the back "Papa!" said Kini and then Kenai put her down and he threw a big rock at them and they run "you're not getting away this time" said Adka. Kenai and Kini run and then Kenai grabs her by the hood and hides her in a tree hole and he roars a little to her and she didn't understand him but she knew what he meant and Kenai left and then Adka is up and Kini hides and Adka goes to Kenai's direction and then some villagers saw Kini and they grabbed her and she screamed and from the top Tuke and Rutt where there with their wife and they jump to the rescue and squash the villagers and Kini smiled and she said thank you and she run after her father. Kenai saw somebody following him so she went into a little space and then jump some rocks and he ended up in no exit. Then Adka saw the blood and he follows Kenai " you will pay for taking Nita away from and now I'm going to keep your little brat when I'm done with you" said Adka and they began to fight and that made Kenai mad and he also started using his strength "Papa" said Kini when she saw the blood and she also went in and she saw them fighting "Papa" she screamed and Kenai turned around to look at her and while he was distracted Adka grabbed the torch and Kini saw and he threw to Kenai's eyes and pushed him off the cliff " Papaaa!" yelled Kini and Kenai roar while going down and boom he hit the floor. "Finally" said Adka "why? How could you" said Kini "Thanks to your father I lost Nita and now I got my revenge you could have been my daughter" said Adka "I'll never be your daughter and I'm glad and now I see that some humans are bad and now I know I'm a bear half human and I'm proud and I'm glad mom left you for my dad he's the best" said Kini and she pushed him away and she climbed all the way down "Papa!" yelled Kini and she run to him Kenai opened his eyes "Papa?" said Kini and from the other side Rutt and Tuke saw. Kini ripped some of her shirt and put it on Kenai's wound and she pet him and then Kenai lift his head up and roar to Kini and Kini looked sad "I don't know I can't understand you papa I'm sorry" said Kini and she put her head down. Then Kenai raise up his paw and Kini saw it and she put her hand on his paw and Kenai put her hand on his heart and he look at her and Kini looked at him "I love you too papa" said Kini and she hugged him then Innoko appeared and Kini walked up to her "My young look how you grown I'm Innoko village witch and I have a questions for you did you enjoy your stay as human and in the village ?" she asked "Yes I did" responded Kini "well next questions do you want to stay here or go back to your family?" asked and Kini turn around to her father and he was sad and Kini smiled "Yes I want to go back to my papa and mama" said Kini "good well then what you have to do to be yourself again is to go to the mountains were the lights touch the earth and for now I'll give you the spell to be able to understand and talk to animals" she said and she did the spell and then Kini thanked her and gave her a hug and from behind Innoko came here grandfather and she run to hug him " Grandfather I had a great time here with you and finally meet you but it's to go back to my home" said Kini "I understand I'm glad too and your welcome here anytime and say hi to your mom and that I love her as I love you" said her grandfather they smile at each other and they hug. Kini walked to her dad "papa? I don't hate you and I missed you" said Kini looking sad "I love you Kini and I missed you too" said Kenai, Kini was happy to hear her father's voice and they hug and so they begin to walk and she waves goodbye to her grandfather. From the top Adka was still mad and he went after them.


	5. Chapter 5

**So this chapter it just like the first movie of Brother bear but instead of Koda and Kenai its Kini and Kenai.**

They walked "how's mama?"asked Kini "worried and missing you" said Kenai "Everybody misses you actually especially me" said Kenai "well I'm actually glad I'm going back but it's going to be a long trip" said Kini "good that way you can give back the days u were here with me" smiled Kenai and Kini laughed. Then out of nowhere Kini begins to sing "tell everybody I'm on my way, new things and places to see…" singing Kini and Kenai just laugh (On my way song playing) they had great times eating berries, riding mammoths, and meeting new animals friends playing with flowers, seeing an eagle and playing how he and Nita use to when they were kids. Then Kenai was hungry and he wanted some fish so he got in the water to fish and he told Kini to and join him but when she got close to the water she froze and said no and then Kenai didn't hear her and he threw her a fish by surprise and Kini screamed when it landed on her and she fell in the water and she got out quickly "Kini are you ok" said Kenai Kini was still scared "I'm sorry papa but…" said Kini "go on im here for you what is it?" asked Kenai " Remember that time you guys left me with uncle Koda? Well he took me out to eat and well he left me beside uncle Tug and then I got closer to the water and I fell and well I didn't know how to swim and then Tug and Koda save me and we decided to keep it at secret and ever since that moment and I'm been terrified of water and I didn't want you and mama to find out" said Kini "why didn't you tell us we could of help, but don't worry it's ok it wasn't anybody's fault and I'm going to help you" said Kenai "but I will never be able to cross the river papa" said Kini "we can do that together too" said Kenai (song still playing) and they keep going until finally they come to the river and Kini got scared "there's no other way" said Kenai "Trust me baby trust me" smiled Kenai and Kini smiled back so Kenai put Kini on his back and they started to walk and Kini grabbed very tight from his fur and they reach the deep and Kenai went down and Kini took a deep breath and closed her eyes and then she open then and saw the fishes and water and everything and she liked that she swam a little bit and they got out "I did it, thank you papa" said Kini and hugged him. The night came and Kenai was sleeping already and Kini couldn't and she looked at him and she crawled to him and she lay down next to him and nuzzle against his fur and she went to sleep next to him and Kenai saw her and he smiled and nuzzle against her hair and they fall asleep. The morning Kini woke up on top of her father which he was walking already "good morning sleepy head" said Kenai "are we almost there" asked Kini " yep we just need to cross this" said Kenai Kini looks and it was red and a lot steam coming out. They walk and they have a little fun and then Kenai smells something and then poof jumped Adka with a knife "Run" yelled Kenai and Kini run away and Kenai push on the ground and a lot steam came out with hit Adka's eyes and he run and he found the wait out but not Kini "Papa? Papa where are you" said Kini then Kini sees a shadow coming closer so she begins to run and the Kenai comes and grabs her by the hood and they run and the only exit was crossing a log and Kenai run but then slip and then Kini looked behind "Papa!"Yelled Kini and Kenai looked back and Adka was behind them and he tried to move the log that made Kenai slip again and then he threw Kini to land and Adka was able to move the log and Kenai runs to safety and then he carries Kini and they run and Adka mad. "Ok seems that all the stories about humans is true" said Kini and Kenai saw her sad "do you know why I'm a bear Kini? Well when I was human I had a totem a necklace that means I was becoming a man and mine was a bear of love but then my older brother Sidka died for saving us me and my brother from a bear and I wanted to get revenge so I killed that bear … and it turn to be Koda's mom and well I felt so bad and I learned my lesson and I stayed with Koda as his older brother and he forgive me and then I became a man and turn into a bear and then your mom also became a bear for me for love everything was about love so there's a lot humans who are nice and some are not so don't judge ok and we all love you" said Kenai Kini was surprise from the story but she agreed and she hugged him. The finally reached the mountain and so they kept on walking and then some climbing "Papa are we almost there?" asked Kini "almost sweetie" said Kenai and they kept on climbing then Kenai yelled for his older brother and nothing and they see a shadow and they think its Sidka but no it was Adka.


	6. Chapter 6

**The story almost over, finally one of my stories over lol, enjoy!**

They both get surprise and Adka runs to them with a Knife and Kenai pushes Kini away and Adka jumps on Kenai and Kenai pushes him and run to the tip and then again Adka jumps on him and chokes Kenai with a stick and they both fell "Papa!" yelled Kini and she runs to the tip and Kenai got hurt and Adka gets up and turns Kenai around " finally its over" he said and he raises the knife up and then Kini jumps on top of him and pushes Adka away "Kini" said Kenai then Adka looks for the knife and sees it behind Kini and he runs and then Kini turns around and sees it and she begins to run " No!" yelled Kenai Kini grabs the knife and runs and Adka after her and "leave her alone" yelled Kenai after him and then Adka pushes Kini away and grabs the knife "Kini!" yelled and Kenai and he jumps to Adka and he turns around Kenai lands on him but Adka pushed him away and again got on top of Kenai and with the knife but then Kini pushes Adka away and since they were in the tip of the cliff Adka fell off the cliff "aaaah" yelled Adka disappearing and Kini also fell but she was holding and then Kenai saw her and help her up and they hug "I thought I lost you, you saved me thank you" said Kenai "you won't lose me papa and I'm here for you too I love you" said Kini and they kept on hugging then the lights touched the earth and winter turn into spring and the snow around them turn into grass and then Kini looks behind and he sees a man walking to them with a light " papa?" said Kini and he turn and saw Sidka he hugs he's brother " sweetie this is your uncle Sidka" and she got closer and they hug then Sidka gave her the necklace her father gave her she didn't even notice she lost it " Thank you uncle Sidka " and they smile at each other " sweetie is this what you want? Do you want to be a human or go back a bear because with any choice I'm always with you?" Said Kenai "I liked been a human its great and I though that's what I wanted but I guess it was just something missing but I want to go back and be me and be me it's been a bear and I'm proud I'm a bear cub I love my family human and bear so I want to be a bear cub again." Said Kini and Kenai smiled and then Sidka smiled too and then Kini saw hair coming to her and then boom she was that little cute bear cub " thank you uncle Sidka" and they hug each other and then Sidka goes back to the light. Kini looks at herself and she totally missed been a bear and then she turns around to her dad "Papa!" she screamed and she run with her 4 legs and jumped on him and hugged him and they played a while and they nuzzle each other. Then they finally went down and went home and when they got there everybody was excited and happy to see baby bear cub Kini she hugged her uncle Tug and aunt and then she saw her Uncle Koda and also hugged him and then she run to her cave and saw her mother "Mama!" she yelled and Nita turn around "Kini?"She asked "Kini!" yelled Nita and they run and nuzzle each other " I missed you mama I'm sorry for leaving" said Kini "it's okay baby I missed you too and I'm glad you back" said Nita "we both are" said Kenai and he joined the hug "our little girl is back" said Kenai to Nita and she smiles and they nuzzled and give nose to nose and Kini was happy to be back she went out to have fun with her family and again enjoying to be bear again. Then Kenai and her go up and then Kini jumps on her father and they fall in the slide and slide down then the whole family of bears gathered to see Kini and she nuzzle against her papa and mama and she was happy to be back.

THE END!


End file.
